Hetalia Fairy Tales
by VivaAmerica
Summary: Basically what the title says. Fairy Tales with a Hetalia twist. Rated T because the Brothers Grimm don't mess around.
1. Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot - Part 1

_Once Upon A Time…_

An old man lived with his two grandchildren in a cottage that resided in the heart of the forest. The children were twins, a boy and a girl, and they were goodnatured youths. The girl, Feliciana, wore a snowy white kerchief so her grandfather called her Snow White. Romano, on the other hand, had so often stained his mouth with tomato juice as a child that their grandfather had given him the pet name of Tomato Red. Feliciana was more sedate than her brother, as she prefered to paint and sing with their grandfather while Romano would explore the woods, chase birds, and (if no one was around) dance.

It came to be that one night when the twins were seventeen a knock was heard at the cottage door. The grandfather, Romulus, sat up in his armchair in interest. A tempestuous winter storm had begun an hour ago and showed no indication of abating now. Furthermore, the knock had been very deep and loud, more like a club battering against the wood than a hand. He looked at his grandchildren expectantly; Feliciana was knitting a sweater and Romano was dozing on the rug in front of the fireplace.

"Open the door, some poor traveller must be seeking shelter," Romulus urged goodnaturedly. Romano groaned and slowly stood up.

"What kind of idiot would be out here in the middle of the- cazzo!" He'd opened the door only to find a gigantic black bear waiting outside. Romano tried to slam the door shut but the bear had already stuck one paw in the doorway. It's big, black muzzle snuffled about as he peered inside at the three humans.

Feliciana screamed and hid under her bed. "What's a bear doing here?!" she wailed.

"Che ne so!" Romano yelped, backing away so quickly he nearly toppled over a chair.

The bear seemed to sigh and looked at the grandfather, who was frozen in place. "Please, I mean no harm," it said in a gravelly voice. "I simply wish to warm myself by your fire for a bit."

Romulus, upon hearing the animal speak, immediately recovered from his fright. "Of course! Come in! As our neighbors to the west say, 'mi casa es su casa'. Here, come out Snow White. It's alright mi bella." By now the bear had settled gratefully in front of the fire, but his coat was plastered with a heavy layer of snow. Romulus noticed and said, "You two help me knock the snow out of his coat."

Romano gaped at his grandfather and the bear for a moment before turning to his sister. "I knew it would happen. Our nonno is senile."

"Quickly, Tomatito!"

The boy grabbed the broom and, standing as far away from the resting beast as possible, began to dust off the snow. He managed to remove the first layer, but by then much of the snow had partially melted into the bear's thick fur. Romano could only be rid of the rest by beating at it with the broom.

Feliciana had recovered enough to watch from the top of her bed. When she noticed the bear began to wince under the blows, she told her brother to stop and rushed to grab a spare blanket. She swiftly rubbed the bear's back, removing all traces of the blizzard still howling outside. The bear grunted gratefully and swung his head around to look at her. Feliciana noticed that the bear had piercing blue eyes.

"Is your name really Snow White?" he asked quietly.

Feliciana shook her head. "Oh no, it's just a pet name. My name is Feliciana."

"Am I the only one who realizes we have a _BEAR_ in our home?!" Romano demanded, grabbing a chair and moving to a corner far from the bear.

Romulus sighed and resumed his seat in his armchair. "You must forgive my grandson," he apologized. "He can be very suspicious from time to time, and abrasive at all times." Feliciana giggled and wrapped her arms impulsively around the bear's heavy shoulders.

"He is wise to distrust strangers," the bear murmured, his eyes growing heavy with sadness.

"Oh, what's wrong, orso?" Feliciana asked worriedly. The bear slowly shook his head and settled into a more comfortable position.

Romulus noticed. "You must be exhausted! We should all get to bed. Romanito, get another blanket for our guest."

Romano muttered under his breath but did as he was told. Feliciana took it from him and carefully spread it over the large frame. She couldn't resist leaning against the bear; his fur was so soft and warm now that it was dry. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep against him, her small frame cuddled up to his neck and shoulders. When Romulus made to pick her up the bear waved him away before falling asleep himself.

When Feliciana woke the next day, she was lying in a heap of blankets on the floor. She struggled to comprehend why she wasn't in bed, rubbing at her eyes with her sleeve. Memories of sky blue eyes and warm brown fur made her gasp and sit up straight. The bear! She looked wildly about the cottage, searching for the animal, but there was no sign of him. Had it been a wild dream then? Romulus was sleeping in his armchair; he often slept there when he had a cold. Shuffling over to her brother's bed, she shook his shoulder, gently at first before growing more insistent, before he woke up mid-snore.

"What?!" he whisper-yelled, wiping away some drool. Feliciana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Ah, Romano, ever her charming brother.

"Where is Signore Oso?"

"Who- Dio mio!" He too bolted upright upon remembering the bear, and like his sister looked about their cottage for him. "Grazie a Dio," he huffed, looking up at the ceiling and making a quick cross. "The stupid thing must have left before dawn."

"He's not stupid! How many animals do you know that can talk?" Feliciana snapped.

Romano sneered at her and laid himself back onto his pillow. "You act like it was human or something. We're lucky it didn't tear us apart, idiota!"

Feliciana stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, I liked him. I hope he comes back!"

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa, how long has it been since I've posted anything? Anywho, this is chapter one of a series of lesser-known stories taken from Grimm's fairy tales. If you can't read German, then the title of this story is "Snow White and Rose Red".**


	2. Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot - Part 2

"You've gotta be kiddin' me," Romano muttered, peering out the front window. Feliciana was ladling stew into their bowls, and Romulus was carving a new leg for one of the chairs by the fireplace.

Feliciana set the pot of stew down on the table and looked at her twin curiously. His posture was rigid, and an atmosphere of extreme discomfort resonated from him. "Che cosa?" she asked in concern.

Romano gestured outside. "Look, that stupid bear is back!"

Feliciana yelped with delight and, nearly upsetting a bowl in the process, ran to the door and flung it open. "Signore Oso!" she yelled, launching herself at the surprised bear. Luckily, he was sturdy enough to not be pushed to the ground, and something like a chuckle escaped from him.

"I hope I'm not imposing," he said, his chin resting on Feliciana's shoulder.

"Yeah, you are!"

"Fratello!"

"What?"

Romulus laughed and gestured for the bear to come inside.

* * *

As the winter months passed the strange talking bear spent most of his nights at the cottage. Romulus and Feliciana were always awaiting his approach at evening with eager anticipation, and even Romano grew to tolerate his company. It came to be that they never fastened their doors until he arrived. Romulus invited him several times to stay with them the whole day in their warm home, but each time he politely refused.

"Why won't you stay with us all the time?" Feliciana asked one evening. She leaned against the bear's side while mending a hole in Romano's glove.

The bear sighed. "It's not that I wouldn't mind, it's just that there's something I have to protect during the day."

"What are you protecting?"

"I… can't say."

Feliciana looked up quickly, hurt building in her chest. The bear had never refused to answer any of her questions before.

As if sensing her disquiet, the bear quickly added, "I may be able to tell you someday, but for now it's better if only I know."

"Oh."

Feliciana silently continued her mending for a few minutes until a troubling thought struck her. "Wait, if you are protecting something, shouldn't you be with it now? Robbers usually steal things at night!"

"It's too well hidden for normal robbers," the bear chuckled. "And as for anything else… Well, the ground is so cold and frozen at night that I don't have to worry about anyone popping up."

Romano laughed from his bed. "And what is that supposed to mean, Oso? Are you saying that creatures like goblins exist underground, like in the stories?"

The bear swung his head around to regard Romano solemnly. "I wish it were goblins. They are too stupid to be that much of a threat. It's the gnomes that are a nuisance. They're greedy, worthless creatures with far too much power to perform mischief!" As he spoke, the bear's hackles rose and his voice became more like that of an actual bear, carnal and dangerous. Romano's eyes widened and he subtly motioned for his sister to move away. However, this outburst lasted but a few seconds, and the bear settled back down before the fire. Feliciana didn't ask him any more questions that night.

* * *

Before Feliciana was truly aware of it, winter was swept away by spring rains and warmer winds. While she was happy that the icy spell had broken, she also feared that soon the bear would leave them for good.

"Romulus," the bear began, just after the family had finished dinner. "I am afraid I will not be able to visit you as often as before."

"Oh, I knew it!" Feliciana wailed, wrapping her arms around the bear's neck. "Signor Oso, don't leave!"

The bear leaned against her and heaved a great sigh. "I have no choice. When I awoke today, there was no frost on the ground. I must now be near my home at all times." He rose abruptly, inadvertently making Feliciana lose her grip and slump to the floor.

"I should be going now. I thank you for your hospitality." The bear nodded his head as he said this, and Romulus gave a short bow.

"It was our pleasure. I do hope you will come again when the weather gets colder, or if you are ever in need."

Feliciana sniffled and wiped at her nose with the corner of her apron. The bear turned back to her, and for a moment his wet, black nose shly brushed against her cheek. "I will come visit from time to time," he promised. Impulsively, Feliciana pressed a kiss to the side of his muzzle and the bear jerked away in surprise. Turning to look at Romano, he added, "Thank you for tolerating me."

Romano hmphed and looked away.

Romulus walked over to the door and held it open for the bear. As he passed, his fur caught against the latch and a chunk of hair was ripped off. Feliciana gasped when she saw a sheen of gold shining through the hole in his coat. However, the bear had run off into the woods before she could figure out if it had merely been a trick of the firelight.


	3. Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot - Part 3

"Can I come with you, fratello?" Feliciana yelled, running to catch up with Romano. Her brother turned around to face her, an axe slung over his shoulder.

"I'm just going to chop some firewood," he said.

Feliciana gestured at the woods around them. "Si, but it's spring now, and I don't want to spend another minute inside." Romano simply raised an eyebrow and she clasped her hands together pleadingly. "I won't get in the way, and I'll carry all the firewood home with no complaining.

Romano shook his head and snorted. "Yeah right, you just want to see your bear friend again." Feliciana blushed so hard that he felt sorry for her. "Okay, okay, come on. And don't think you'll be carrying all the firewood, that's man's work."

Feliciana stuck her tongue out at him, but otherwise followed Romano cheerfully into the woods. It really was a nice day, and the clusters of fresh grass and unfurling flowers added splashes of color to the shady undergrowth. Glimpses of deer could be seen through the trees, and songbirds flitted freely from branch to branch high above the twins. If only the bear would come…

"HEY! STUPID HUMANS!"

The twins flinched and huddled against each other, looking around in panic. The nasal screech seemed to have come from directly behind them.

"YOU BLIND, BEFUDDLED BATS! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

The bushes next to a fallen tree were rustling madly, and from them emitted yowls of pain and rage. Romano, clutching his axe, crept forward and peered into the heart of the bushes. His eyes widened for a moment and then he started to chuckle. He gestured for Feliciana to approach, whispering, "Check out this stupid gnome!"

Feliciana tiptoed closer, following Romano's pointing finger with her eyes. The creature was indeed a gnome. He was a head shorter than them, round bodied, spindle legged, and sporting a yard-long dirty grey beard. He'd trampled his long, pointed cap beneath his feet in his attempts, the twins could now see, to set himself free. The end of his beard was caught firmly in a crevice of the fallen tree, and each attempt on the part of the gnome to free himself resulted only in a painful yank to the chin. Shifty black eyes set in a withered old face glared balefully at the twins as the gnome gave another tug at his beard. When he saw Romano laugh his eyes seemed to glow red with fury.

"Well? What are you standing around for? Don't you have any respect for your elders? Help me get loose you cackling, lout-headed, milk-faced geese!"

Romano leaned against the haft of his axe. "You talk big for someone who was stupid enough to get caught like that," he sneered. The gnome snarled and lunged for the boy, only to be brought up short by his beard.

Feliciana, meanwhile, had been searching her apron pocket. "Aha!" She pulled out a pair of scissors. "If you will hold still I'll cut you free, Signore Gnome," she offered. This chance at freedom cut the gnome off mid-snarl, and he moved aside as Feliciana cut of the end of his beard. Almost before he was cut loose, the gnome had roughly pushed Feliciana aside and rummaged among the upturned roots of the tree. He straightened, clutching a bag to his chest, and spat at Romano's feet.

"Bah! The cheek of you cutting off part of my fine beard. Bad luck to you!" he cursed, disappearing into the undergrowth. Romano threw a rock after him but missed.

"Tch, what an ungrateful little bi-" He stopped suddenly, gaping at his feet. Feliciana looked at her twin in concern. Romano was eyeing the ground with an expression of astonishment. Before she could ask what was wrong, he had stooped to the ground and grabbed a small object from the forest floor. He held it up for her to see. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked.

Feliciana gasped. There, glinting in the sunlight, was a solid gold coin. "Where did it come from?"

Romano got to his feet and carefully tucked the gold into his belt. "The gnome's bag, where else? Those bastards collect treasure like no one's business. C'mon, let's get the firewood and tell nonno."

* * *

Feliciana was alone the next time she encountered the gnome. She had gone to the river to collect watercress when a familiar screech assaulted her ears. Running around a bend in the river, she saw the gnome scrambling to keep from falling in the river. As she got closer, she realized that a large fish had grabbed the end of his beard and was tugging with all it's might. The gnome caught sight of her and flailed wildly in her direction.

"Little fool! Do something!"

"But the fish will let go when it realizes you aren't something to eat," Feliciana reasoned.

"Idiot! Toad-stool! Do you think I want to fall in the river while this gargantuan savage figures out my beard is inedible?!"

With a short huff Feliciana pulled out her scissors and cut off the beard just above the water. The gnome, suddenly free, fell onto his back with a large WHUMP! The fish swallowed the bit of beard he'd managed to keep and promptly spat it out again. With a flick of his tail he swam away in disgust. Feliciana sighed in relief and turned to help the gnome.

"You fiddle-brain!" the gnome screeched, stamping his foot. "Wasn't it bad enough cutting off the tip of my beard? You've gone and cut away the best part!" He continued to mutter curses as he rummaged among a patch of reeds, pulled out another bulging sack, and ran off.

"G-good day!" Feliciana called after him.

"Bad luck to you!" he screamed back, stumbling over a tree root in the process and swearing some more. As he righted himself, two perfect pearls fell out of the sack and rolled down the slope. Feliciana scooped them up and was about to tell the gnome, but he was gone by the time she'd grabbed them.

* * *

Romulus inspected the pearls carefully, his brow furrowed in concentration. The twins watched eagerly, firelight flickering across their faces. Feliciana had waited until her brother and grandfather had returned from the market to tell them of her day's events. Romano and Romulus had been greatly interested in her tale, and had eagerly asked to see her two finds.

"Are they real? Can we sell them, nonno?" Romano asked.

Their grandfather sighed and let the pearls rest in the palm of his hand. They glistened invitingly, making Feliciana itch to hold them again. "Well, they are real enough. As to whether we should sell them…" he shrugged and set the pearls on the table.

Romano looked at him in disbelief. "What?! We were able to get so much for that gold coin. Imagine what we could get for these!"

Romulus chuckled wryly. "From whom? No one around here can properly value these pearls, let alone buy them. I would have to go to a city, maybe even the capitol, to get their money's worth. That would mean a week of traveling just to get there. And-" he leaned forward and clasped his hands, "let's not even consider the footpads and bandits that lurk along the highways these days."

"But-!"

A loud, familiar knock on the door interrupted Romano.

"It's Signore Oso!" Feliciana screamed, shoving Romano out of the way to get to the door. Sure enough, the bear was there. As soon as he saw her, he stuck his large nose out and snuffled at her face and neck. "H-hey, that tickles!" Feliciana yelped, backing away in surprise. The bear had never done something so impolite and… bear-ish.

Her cry seemed to shock the bear, and he shook his great head. "Forgive me… that was rude," he murmured, a troubled look in his eyes.

Feliciana laughed and waved a hand airily. "You just startled me! Are you hungry?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long, some business came up and I couldn't finish this sooner. This particular tale should be wrapped up by the end of the next chapter.**


	4. Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot - Part 4

Romulus waited until he was sure both of his grandchildren were asleep before he sat down in his armchair. The bear was resting between him and the fire, and the older man could see that the bear's face on his front paws.

"What is wrong, my friend?" he asked quietly. "You have been quiet all evening."

The bear sighed heavily. "I…" He stopped himself, and did speak another word for so long that Romulus wondered if he'd fallen asleep.

"I am forgetting myself."

The older man sat up straight, looking at the bear in concern. "What do you mean?"

"I… am forgetting who I am… who I was." Sitting up on his haunches, the bear gazed at the still form of Feliciana, a haunted look in his eyes. "When she opened the door… I was almost a true bear. I was so close to losing control. I could have hurt her _so easily_ -"

Romulus cut him off decisively. "Never. The idea of your hurting any of us is unthinkable."

"I'm not _me_ anymore! I'm losing all of my memories, and forgetting I was once… That I…" Growling softly in distress, the bear settled back onto the floor. "... I cannot remember my own name, Romulus. This curse gets stronger every day. For your own safety, and the safety of your grandchildren, I won't be coming back."

* * *

Feliciana tossed an empty basket from one hand to the other and sighed. The sky above was a dazzling blue and traced with puffy white clouds, but it did little to improve her mood. Beside her Romano walked with his hands stuck in his pockets, and he too looked to be out of spirits. Even the prospect of berry picking wasn't enough to make either of them mile.

"When do you think Signore Oso will come back?" Feliciana asked, letting one hand run over the bark of a tree as they passed it.

Romano snorted and kicked a pebble far into the undergrowth. "It's been weeks, Feli. He probably won't show up until winter, like he said." He narrowed his eyes, squinting at her suspiciously. "Are you in love with it?"

Blushing furiously, Feliciana swatted Romano with the basket. "N-n-no! He's just a good friend, and I miss him!"

"You know falling in love with a bear is creepy, right?"

"ROMANO!"

"I'm just saying, you're acting like-"

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!"

Feliciana gasped and Romano groaned as a familiar screech cut through the air. Just ahead of them the branches of an old oak tree were being thrashed about violently. The twins watched, horrified, as an eagle swooped down again and again on the old gnome. For his part the little creature was clinging to a bough with all his might and trying to avoid the talons of the giant bird, which in turn was determined to make a meal out of the gnome.

"Romano, we have to help him!" Feliciana yelled, clutching at her brother's sleeve.

"...Do we really?"

"Yes!"

Another smack with the basket convinced Romano to stoop down and pick up some rocks. He aimed true, and the stones whistled close enough to the eagle to frighten it off while never actually hitting it. With an angry screech it flapped off, already on the hunt for easier prey. As they approached, the twins could easily hear the gnome grumbling to himself as he climbed down the tree. His descent was hindered by yet another bulging sack that he was constantly forced to readjust. He scowled darkly at them when he finally reached the ground, and hid the bag behind his back. "Bah! If you hadn't been so lazy in walking here I might have been spared the cost of buying a new jacket! Just look at the state of my clothes, you idle runts, there are slashes and rips everywhere."

Romano looked about ready to give him a black eye, his face was so red. Feliciana barely managed to drag him away from the ungrateful gnome, telling him over and over again that they needed to collect berries.

"Next time he gets in trouble, he's on his own!" Romano spat as soon as they were out of earshot. "I mean it, sorella, do not help that damn dwarf! If I come across him one more time, he'd better hope I don't have an axe on me. I swear-"

He continued on like this, his vocabulary getting more and more shocking with each passing second, but Feliciana had tuned him out. An unsettling chill had overtaken her, as if they were being watched by a hostile and unseen presence. She scanned the forest around them futily, unable to make out any sign of sentient life. She'd just about given up her suspicion as nothing more than nerves when her gaze locked onto a pair of brilliant blue eyes in the undergrowth not ten feet away.

She barely managed to let out a frightened, "Fratello!" when the bushes seemed to explode. A giant bolt of fur rushed at them, sending Romano flying and forcefully pushing Feliciana until her back was against the trunk of a tree. Feliciana didn't know what was more frightening, the sudden attack or the fact that the attacker was her bear.

"Signore Oso," she whispered, her chest heaving and her knees shaking from the sudden rush of adrenaline. The bear was so massive and so close that there was no chance of her escaping. He growled, baring his long teeth in a show of aggression.

Romano slowly got to his feet and reached for his knife. "Feli, that's not the bear, don't antagonize it."

"It has to be him," Feliciana replied. No other bear had sky blue eyes. It _had_ to be him, because… because if it wasn't she was already as good as dead.

The bear opened his mouth wider, took a step closer. There was none of the familiar humanity to be found in those blue eyes. All at once Feliciana could feel the throbbing pulse in her neck, the slight breeze brushing by her hair, and the texture of her woolen skirts against her fingertips. She didn't want to die. Life was far too sweet.

Slowly - hardly moving at all, really - she reached out her hand and placed it on the bear's muzzle. It growled again, harsh and low. "Signore Oso," she murmured, trying not to cry. "It's me… Don't you remember your Snow White?"

A shudder ran through the giant body, and with a speed that surprised her more than his attack the bear was backing away from her. The gentleness and familiarity rushed back into his countenance. Her bear looked at her with horror in his eyes; a horror that was directed at himself.

"Feliciana, I… I didn't..." he mumbled, his words sounding slurred. His head bobbed to and fro and he stumbled alarmingly. "I caught the scent of… the gnome… I-"

"Over there!" Romano yelped, pointing in the direction they'd come from. "The gnome is that way!"

The bear stared at him for a few seconds. Its nose twitched as he sniffed, and then with another roar he practically flew down the path. Feliciana's knees gave way as soon as she was out of sight and she fell with a thump to the ground. It felt like she couldn't get enough air in her lungs. She was gasping in the short time it took for Romano to reach her.

He grabbed her shoulders tightly, almost roughly in his anxiety. "Are you hurt?" he demanded. Feliciana shook her head and tried to take deep breaths.

They heard a terrified scream.

"Not me! Anyone but me! There are two bothersome brats nearby, and they'd make tastier morsels than an old stick like me! Noooo!"

The gnomes pleas for mercy were cut of with a sickening crunch. Feliciana burst into tears from the shock, and Romano trembled like a leaf in the wind.

It wasn't until they heard footsteps approaching that the were galvanized into action. "Come on, sorella," Romano urged, hauling her to her feet. "We have to run before that bear-"

"Snow White, wait!"

The twins looked over their shoulders. They gulped.

Walking towards them was a mostly naked young man. His hair was a golden blond, and he was easily a head taller than Romano. With one hand he kept what looked to be a bear skin wrapped around his waist, and he held the gnome's bag in the other hand. He looked directly at Feliciana, and she would have screamed if she'd had the breath for it.

This man had the sky blue eyes of her bear.

"Signore Oso?" she whispered.

The man smiled and stopped, letting the bag fall. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, opals, and other precious stones spilled out across the forest floor.

"My name is Ludwig, and I am the prince of a neighboring kingdom. While traveling through this forest last year, that gnome stole some of my treasure and turned me into a bear," the stranger said.

Romano snorted. "Why turn you into a bear of all things? Why not something less likely to rip his throat out?"

The blond man shrugged. "I don't understand it either. In any case, I had to protect what little I had left from the gnome. As time passed I became more… savage." He looked mournfully at Feliciana, who had yet to speak. "I am so sorry, Snow White. I was truly a bear when I attacked you. It was only the sound of _your_ voice that brought me back to my senses."

"So…" Feliciana began slowly. "Now the curse is broken? You'll stay human?"

Ludwig grinned shyly. "Ja, the gnome is dead and I am human." He crouched and rummaged through the sack for a moment, and then pulled out a diamond necklace. "This was my mother's," he said, looking at it lovingly. "This is what the gnome stole from me." He got to his feet and went to Feliciana's side.

"It's lovely," Feliciana murmured, staring at the necklace so she wouldn't have to meet the gaze of the handsome young man.

"It's yours," Ludwig said. "No matter how you answer my next request."

Feliciana looked up at him then, full of curiosity.

"Will you marry me?"

Romano spluttered with indignation.

Feliciana took the necklace and slowly ran her thumb over each gem. With a coy expression she asked, "Shouldn't you talk to my grandfather first?"

The End?

* * *

 **A/N: Ack! This took waaaay longer than it should have! Blame it on a horrid combination of writers block and getting ready fro college...**

 **Anywho! I am super excited to move on to the next stories! I'm trying to decide which couple to write about next... so I guess it'll be a surprise!**


	5. Die zwei Brüder - Part 1

_Once Upon A Time..._

Two young girls were abandoned in the woods. They were twins and so similar in appearance, with their blonde hair and striking blue eyes, that many could not tell them apart. Hand in hand, they wandered through the thick undergrowth for three days. Every effort they made to find their way out of the forest only led them deeper and deeper. On the fourth day, they finally halted, succumbing to hunger and fatigue.

The elder twin, Amelia, glared at a fat pheasant not ten yards away. "I wish I had a gun or even a good throwing rock," she muttered, her throat cracking from thirst. Madeline, the younger twin, merely nodded, her head drooping in exhaustion.

A loud crack rang through the air, and the pheasant toppled over. A wild looking woman dropped down from a tree she'd been perched in and looked at the twins. Her long brown hair was loose and created waves around her face, while her green eyes sparkled with vitality. She was dressed like a man, her outfit consisting of a leather tunic with a green undershirt, sturdy breeches, and supple leather boots. In her hand was a smoking musket.

The girls blushed as the woman brazenly inspected them. Both were aware of how they must look with their torn dresses, matted hair, and bare feet.

"Hello, girls. Are you lost?" she asked, getting straight to the point. Madeline nodded, though Amelia merely gave the stranger a distrustful look.

The woman chuckled and picked up the dead pheasant. "I bet you're hungry. Let's cook this up for dinner, and then I'll help you find your way home."

Amelia spat in the dirt. "Don't bother. Our father left us out here to die!"

Sadness and anger flickered across the woman's face, and she sighed. "My name is Elizaveta. Come on, you need plenty of water and a hot meal."

* * *

"Thank you for feeding us," Madeline said between bites of a drumstick. She elbowed her sister sharply, and Amelia stuck her tongue out at her before mumbled, "Yeah, thanks."

Elizaveta grinned at them. "It's my pleasure." Sadness once more clouded her features. "You wouldn't believe how many abandoned children I've found in the forest... Usually, because they have too many siblings, and they're too young to work-"

"We're ten, and we did plenty of work!" Amelia snapped, throwing a bone into the fire. "That didn't stop our father from abandoning us!"

Madeline elbowed her again, harder. "Be polite, Amelia, she saved us."

"Why did your father abandon you?" Elizaveta asked, leaning forward in case she needed to separate the twins.

The two girls went silent, hunching closer together. After a minute had passed, Madeline finally looked up. "We… It's better if we tell you tomorrow morning."

"Madeline!" Amelia hissed. She actually looked scared.

Elizaveta raised an eyebrow. "Why tomorrow?"

"Don't tell her anyth-"

"You'll understand, tomorrow," Madeline continued doggedly. She half glared at Amelia. "And then… we can repay you."

* * *

Elizaveta blinked in surprise. Though the sun had not yet peeked over the horizon, the two gold coins in Madeline's hand gleamed with an inner fire. The girl thrust the money towards her. "One is for the meal, and the other for offering to lead us out of this forest," Madeline explained.

"How did you get these?" Elizaveta asked, not daring to touch the gold.

Amelia scowled and kicked at the ground. "We're cursed."

Madeline rolled her eyes. "Waking up every day and finding a gold coin under your head is not a curse." She impulsively grabbed one of Elizaveta's hands and dropped the coins into it. "I promise, nothing about these coins is evil. Our father… Well…

"Our uncle is a goldsmith, and our father is a woodcutter. A few weeks ago he found a golden bird in the forest. He struck it with a stone and sold it to our uncle, who told our aunt to cook it right away. She was busy, so she asked us to turn the spit. Two tiny pieces of the bird fell into the dripping tin… We were so hungry, and we thought our uncle wouldn't miss such a tiny heart and liver…"

"After that, we found a gold coin under our pillows each morning," Amelia continued. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "Our uncle told dad that we were possessed by the devil and that we'd lead the whole family to ruin if he didn't… didn't leave us to die in the forest."

Elizaveta chuckled and ruffled Amelia's hair. "Well, there's nothing so very bad about the gift of the golden bird, so long as you're honest and not idle." She frowned and pursed her lips. "But… all the villages around here are terribly superstitious. It might be best if you two stay with me and my husband."

"You have a husband?" Amelia demanded. The rising sun now stained all their faces in a rosy pink.

"Yes I do, and he's the fussiest man you'll ever meet." The huntswoman shouldered her gun. "We have some strange secrets of our own, so you'll fit right in. Come along, we live in the heart of the forest."

Rather bewildered by the sudden turn of events, the twins followed.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah... it's been a while. College takes up a lot of time... Anywho, this story will be based on two fairy tales: the Two Brothers and Iron John.  
**


	6. Die zwei Brüder - Part 2

Amelia and Madeline's first impressions of the stone cottage were twofold: small and very tidy. The stones gleamed as if they'd been polished just that morning, the windows sparkled and even the roof looked like it had been freshly thatched.

"Roderich! We've got company!" Elizaveta called, picking up her pace as they entered the clearing. For a moment the twins saw a silhouette in the window, then it vanished and a man opened the door.

Roderich was a thin man with wavy brown hair. He wore an immaculate navy blue overcoat over a shirt so white it hurt the twins' eyes. Still, Madeline thought his unusually violet eyes were intriguing, and Amelia appreciated his cowlick. He stared at them, an expression of concern and something akin to horror on his face as he took in their ragged appearance.

Elizaveta placed her arms around the girls' shoulders and squeezed affectionately, still cheerful. "These two have the gift of the golden bird. You know how superstitious the villagers around here can be… they need to stay with us for a while."

Nodding, Roderich waved for the girls to come in. Amelia gripped Madeline's hand tightly as they stepped over the threshold. They blinked. They gasped.

"WHAT?!" Amelia screeched.

"How?!" Madeline squeaked.

Elizaveta chuckled.

From the outside, the cottage appeared to be large enough for one room, maybe two small rooms. It certainly couldn't hold a living room, dining room, and kitchen. It definitely wasn't big enough to have a second story. And yet they were standing in a spacious living room (with a fireplace no less - neither twin had even seen a chimney), they could see the dining room beyond, and they could smell something wonderful coming from what had to be an oven. To their right, a set of stairs led up to a higher floor.

Roderich pointed to the stairs. "You're not the only ones with a bit of magic. There is a bathroom upstairs. Take a bath, Elizaveta will set out some clothes for you." His voice was as crisp as his shirt cuffs and left no room for argument. Naturally, Amelia argued.

"But we had our yearly bath two months ago!"

Elizaveta snorted when she saw a vein on her husband's forehead begin to pulse.

* * *

"At least the bath water was warm," Madeline murmured. Amelia merely huffed and tugged at her new dress. She would have much preferred some breeches like Elizaveta's. She was distracted by the delicious smell, which seemed to have spread throughout the whole house.

Elizaveta was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. "Roderich has made us lunch. I bet you two are hungry."

Lunch turned out to be a feast. A whole roast chicken sat proudly in the middle of the table (which was long enough to easily accommodate ten people) and was surrounded by bowls filled with baked potatoes, green beans, and a salad filled with vegetables that neither twin could name. Roderich was sitting at the head of the table, but he quickly stood when the girls entered and gave a short bow. "Dinner is served."

It was easily the best meal they'd ever had.

Amelia leaned back in her chair when she was finally stuffed, resisting the urge to belch lest Roderich punished her with another bath. "That. Was. Amazing."

"Yes, thank you," Madeline added, earning a genuine smile from Roderich. Elizaveta kissed him on the cheek.

"Wait until you see what he cooks up for Christmas."

Roderich flushed a bit and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yes, well, you're welcome." He unnecessarily straightened his shirt. "We should go over a few rules since you two will be living with us from now on." Elizaveta nodded in agreement, suddenly becoming serious.

"First and foremost, we do not want you to pay us."

Amelia blinked in surprise. "What?"

"We can take care of ourselves, and you, just fine," Elizaveta explained. The gift of the golden bird is yours."

"I suggest you save up the coins you get every day so that you'll be prepared when you leave the forest," Roderich added. "Secondly, you'll both need to learn a profession. You may have access to unprecedented wealth, but that does not mean you should be idle-"

Amelia lurched forward and almost upset the mashed potatoes in the process, "Teach me how to hunt!" she shouted, looking at Elizaveta pleadingly.

"Me too!" Madeline asked, leaning forward excitedly.

Roderich gently pulled the mashed potatoes away from the girls and smiled at the huntswoman. "You have two apprentices."

Elizaveta beamed at the girls. "Wonderful! I'll have to go into town soon and get two new guns."

The twin squeals of delight were interrupted by Roderichs' last command. "Finally, we don't need you to do all that much in the way of chores, the house tends to keep itself tidy, but we do expect you to at least keep your room in order." The twins nodded, still too focused on their futures as huntswomen to truly pay attention. "Well, I think that's-"

"Roderich, the well," Elizaveta murmured.

"What?" Roderich suddenly flinched, something akin to panic in his eyes. "The well! Thank you, dearest. I'd forgotten. Girls!" The twins jumped at the sudden sharpness in his tone.

"We have two wells here in the clearing: one on the east edge, and one on the west edge. The west well is safe to drink from, the water is clear and clean. But the well on the east edge is, unfortunately, contaminated. Drinking the water from the east well would be like drinking poison. I don't want either of you to go near it. Understood?"

The twins exchanged looks before slowly nodding.

"Just remember, there are purple wildflowers growing around the west well, and yellow wildflowers near the east well," Elizaveta added helpfully. Madeline smiled and nodded in agreement. Amelia simply bit her lip.

* * *

Madeline had almost fallen asleep in her wonderfully cozy bed when a loud "Psst!" cut through the darkness.

"You up, Maddie?" Amelia whispered, sitting up in her own bed. Madeline groaned and rolled over to face her sister. "You know what we've got to do, right?"

"No. I don't."

Amelia's teeth glinted in the moonlight. "As soon as we've got a chance, we need to check out the east well."

"Amelia, no."

"Amelia yes!"

* * *

 **A/N: IT'S ALIIIIIVE!  
**

 **...Yeah. College and writer's block are a nasty combo. BUT I think I've found a way to manage it so, hopefully, I'll be able to update more frequently...? In any case, sorry for the wait.**

 **I don't have much to say about this chapter except this: Amelia is a troublemaker and proud of it. XD**


	7. Die zwei Brüder - Part 3

Amelia's chance for mischief came sooner that Madeline feared.

Elizaveta left two days later to buy the guns she'd promised, and Roderich had locked himself in a room with a desk and bookshelves (a study, he called it), telling the girls to amuse themselves for a few hours.

Madeline winced as Amelia gripped her wrist tightly and practically dragged her towards the east edge of the clearing.

"This isn't a good idea," Madeline complained, eyeing the yellow flowers that grew in abundance around the moss-covered well. "Roderich said it was poisoned!"

"We're not going to drink it, dummy."

"Then why go near it at all?"

Amelia paused a few feet away and turned to face her sister. "I just want to see what the water looks like." She bent down and gather up some of the yellow wildflowers. "We'll be fine, ya big baby." Madeline pouted but accepted the gift anyway, she'd always had a weakness for flowers, and her sister knew it all too well.

Releasing her grip on Madeline's hand, Amelia took the last few steps and peered into the well. Two blackthorn trees cast the well's interior into deep shadow, forcing Amelia to squint. The water looked clear enough and for a moment she was disappointed. Then she noticed that the stones on the inside of the well were a bright yellow, and was that a glimmer of light at the very bottom?

Madeline gasped in alarm as Amelia bent closer and closer to the surface of the water. When the tips of her hair were submerged Madeline could take it no longer. She rushed forward and pulled her sister away.

"Ow, Maddie! Stop, I _saw something!_ "

Amelia growled and pushed Madeline off, going once again to the well, but her twin was determined. She wrapped her arms around her sister's waist, in the process, her long braid fell into the water. There were a few desperate moments of yanking and tripping and wildflowers being crushed underfoot. In the end, they stumbled over each other's feet and fell on their backs. Madeline got up first and tugged Amelia into the sunlight. They glared at each other.

Then they both gaped at each other. More specifically, they gaped at the other's hair.

The tips of Amelia's hair looked like they had been dipped in gold, and half of Madeline's braid looked like a gilded rope. Simultaneously they reached out; Madeline ran her hand through Amelia's short locks and Amelia tugged at Madeline's braid. "It… doesn't feel like hair…" Amelia whispered. "Do you think it's actually…?" She turned around suddenly, snatching up another wildflower and dipping the stem into the well. When she pulled it out half the stem had been turned into gold.

Madeline abruptly felt a chill run through her whole body. "What if we had tried to drink it?" she whispered. She glanced back at the house, then at her braid. "'Melia, they'll know what happened, what do we do?!"

Amelia grinned. "That's easy, we find some scissors."

* * *

They couldn't find any scissors.

Amelia stomped her foot. "It's a magic house, you'd think there would be at least one pair around here."

"We're going to get in so much trouble," Madeline whimpered.

Amelia hmphed and stomped her foot again. "Calm down. We'll just have to use a knife from the kitchen."

A shadow swept over the girls and they turned in shock. Roderich stood over them, his face looking like it had been etched in stone. A very, very, _very_ angry stone. "I told you to stay away from the west well," he growled through clenched teeth.

"We-we-..." Madeline stuttered, shrinking back. Amelia swept her sister behind her with one arm. "It's my fault! I was the one who was poking around. Madeline tried to keep me away, but I didn't listen!"

Roderich pinched his nose, screwing his eyes shut. He took several long breaths before daring to open them again. The twins stared at him; Amelia tried to act fearless though her eyes betrayed her fear, and Madeline looked like she was seconds away from bursting into tears. He groaned and rubbed his forehead, wishing desperately that Elizaveta was there. "Now do you understand why it's dangerous?" he asked quietly. The girls nodded, the gold in their hair sending glints of scattered light across the room. Roderich flicked his wrist and in a flash of light, a pair of silver scissors appeared in his hand. "You're both very lucky that it was just your hair."

* * *

You're both very lucky that it was just your hair," Elizaveta admonished. She was brushing Amelia's hair because it wouldn't get done otherwise. Madeline sat on her own bed, brushing her hair out and marveling in how light it felt with half of it gone. Once Amelia's hair with thoroughly brushed Elizaveta gripped the girl's chin and turned her head until they were looking each other in the eye. "Don't. Go near it. Again."

Amelia pouted but nodded. "Okay, I get it." She stared at her coverlet for a few seconds before asking in a rush, "But why do you have a magic turns-things-into-gold well anyway? Did Roderich make it? Is he a wizard?"

"Because it's useful from time to time, yes Roderich made it and yes, he's a wizard," Elizaveta answered, not missing a beat.

Madeline placed her brush on the dressing table and joined her sister on her bed. "I thought wizards lived in big cities and worked for kings," she said.

Elizaveta smiled softly, tucking her legs underneath her. "He used to, but… well, let's just say the king he worked for was unethical-"

"What's that mean?" Amelia interrupted. Madeline would have hushed her, but she didn't know what 'unethical' meant either.

"He was a bad king, greedy and ruthless," Elizaveta explained. "In any case, Roderich refused to give the king what he wanted, which made the king angry. He hired seven other wizards to lock Roderich in a magical prison." She had to hold back a chuckle when the twins looked at her in horror. "It's alright, I came along and saved him. We had to hide in the forest until the king called off his search and..."

"And you fell in love," Madeline finished, looking a little doe-eyed. Amelia gagged.

"Yes. We did." Elizaveta glanced at the clock. "You'd better get to sleep. Tomorrow you begin your first day as huntswomen."


	8. Die zwei Brüder - Part 4

_Ten years later…_

"Bring down one from each corner!" Elizaveta commanded.

Amelia held her breath for a second before releasing it. Flying high above them were a covey of geese spread out in a v-formation. Taking careful aim, she shot down the two corner geese in quick succession. Her foster-mother nodded in approval and Amelia sped through the forest to bag her game.

Elizaveta placed a hand on Madeline's shoulder. "When the next covey flies by shoot the leader and one of the corners," she instructed. Madeline nodded and loaded her gun. Not five minutes later Madeline had completed her task and ran to get her prizes.

Elizaveta watched the two girls fondly. Over the past ten years, they'd grown from young girls to capable women, both physically and mentally. They were at least an inch taller than her, and when they weren't covered in dirt and leaves they were quite beautiful. Their skills as huntswomen did her proud; they could navigate the forest as silently as a pair of foxes, they could track the wiliest hare, and their aim was steady and true. Elizaveta was forced to admit to herself, with a twinge of regret, that they weren't children anymore.

"Mother?"

Realizing she'd let her mind wander, the older huntswoman grinned at her daughters. "Well, you've both passed your trial shots. I pronounce you out of your apprenticeship: You are skilled huntswomen." She held back a grin as the girls blinked in shock.

"Wait- WHAT?!" Amelia demanded, dropping her bag. "No- wait- You said you'd _warn_ us before we took our trial shots! That's not fair!"

"I wanted to see you at your best. You don't always do the best under pressure, Amelia." Elizaveta placed a hand on their shoulders. "I'm satisfied- No, more than satisfied with the both of you." She pulled her daughters in for a hug. "Let's go home, your father will be making goose for dinner."

* * *

Roderich and Elizaveta shared a worried glance over the table. The twins had locked themselves in their room for the whole of the afternoon, only coming downstairs when Roderich had called them down for supper. Now the girls were staring down at their hands. They hadn't yet touched a morsel of food, even though the cooked goose was giving off a heavenly aroma.

"Is something wrong, girls?" Roderich finally asked when the silence got unbearable.

Madeline looked up first, her hand twisting and untwisting methodically. "We… have a request." Elizaveta motioned for her to continue. "Since we're done with our apprenticeship, we'd like to travel."

Roderich's breath hitched in his throat and Elizaveta grabbed his hand.

"It's just-!" Amelia blurted, "-Just that we've been hiding in the forest for ten years. We're grown up now, and we want to prove ourselves in the world."

"We knew this day would come," Elizaveta murmured in her husband's ear. Roderich nodded, too choked up to speak. "You talk like brave huntswomen," Elizaveta told the girls. "Tomorrow you will head out, and good fortune will follow you."

After supper, Roderich hugged Madeline and Amelia tightly before disappearing into his study.

* * *

The twins woke in the gray twilight that precedes dawn and silently packed their rucksacks, furtively taking a few last glances at the room they'd slept in for nearly half their lives. Their parents were waiting for them downstairs.

"We each have two gifts for you," Elizaveta said, stepping up to them. She handed each girl a new gun and sword. "These guns are more powerful than you'd think, and the swords will never break."

Roderich waited for them to sling their guns over their shoulders and buckle their swords in place before giving the girls his gifts. First, he held out two leather purses, "These purses are magically connected to the trunks where I've been saving the gold you've given me over the years. So long as there is gold in the trunks, there will be gold in your purses." He rummaged in his pocket for a moment, pulling out a small silver knife. "I made this from the scissors I used to cut your hair ten years ago. If you two ever separate, stick this knife in a tree at the place where you part. Then, you can come back and look at the knife to see how the other is doing." He flipped the knife over several times, letting the twins see that 'Madeline' had been etched on one side, and 'Amelia' on the other. "Your side of the knife will stay bright as long as you are healthy and well, if you are injured or sick it will begin to tarnish, and if you die-" Roderich's hand twitched convulsively. "-It will turn completely black."

Amelia took the knife reverently, sticking it in her belt for safe keeping. After a brief but heartfelt farewell, the twins left the clearing, heading for the great road that circumnavigated the forest.

"If you're ever in trouble, just call my name three times and I will come to your aid!" Roderich called after them.

* * *

The next few days were quiet. The twins traveled north on the great road, passing several villages. They'd spent the night at some of the village inns, both of them surprised yet delighted with the clatter and bustle that accompanied village life. The only town they purposely avoided was the one in which they'd been born; Luckily, none of the villagers recognized them as the demon children that had gone missing ten years ago.

On the fifth day, they reached a split in the road. One path branched off to the east, and the other to the west.

"Which one should take? I like the look of the west road," Amelia said.

Madeline pursed her lips. "Hmm, I prefer the east road, to be honest."

"You heard what that innkeeper said, there are wars brewing in the east."

"And everyone we've met has told about the monsters in the west!"

The sisters glared at each other for a moment, then Amelia pulled out the silver knife and let it rest in the palm of her hand. "Well then, maybe we should split up." Her voice was quiet, almost frightened. They'd never been apart a day in their lives. Madeline gently placed a finger on the hilt of the knife.

"Maybe we should." She smiled tentatively at her sister, "Between the two of us we'll see more of the world. That's what we wanted, right? Let's promise to meet back here in a year, and tell each other everything that's happened."

The promise was made, and the twins stuck the knife into an old oak growing at the split of the road. They shared one last hug before going their separate ways.

* * *

 **A/N: *rubs hands together gleefully* Finally, we're getting to the exciting parts! Would you like to see Madeline's story first, or Amelia's? I can't decide which to write first.**


	9. Der Eisenhans - Part 1

The great cities were everything Elizaveta had said they would be, if not more so. Madeline's senses were overwhelmed by the cacophony of sights, smells, and sounds. Her ears actually ached from the noise of so much _life_ in one place. People were talking, sheep bleated and pigs squealed as they were herded about the market square. Then there was the squeak of countless wheels as carts and chariots rolled by, accompanied by the clatter of horse hooves on the cobbled streets (the streets are so _wide,_ but somehow there's enough traffic that everything seems squished together).

Gripping her pack tighter, Madeline glanced up. The buildings towered over her like trees, blocking out the mid-afternoon sunshine. A man jostled her as he passed and she gasped in surprise, scurrying to the edge of the street to avoid similarly rough encounters.

 _What am I doing here? This is no place for a hunter._

If she could, she'd run into the nearest forest she could find and enjoy the peace and quiet it afforded. The only problem was that all the forests in this country were owned by the king. If she wanted to hunt, she had to become a royal huntswoman.

 _Which is why I'm here…_

She peered up the street. Seated at the very center of the city was the royal palace. The sheer size of it cowed her wavering spirit. Still, if she wanted a job…

"C'mon, Maddie," she whispered to herself, weaving through the seemingly endless crowd of people. The one thought that bolstered her courage was that if Amelia were in the same situation she'd have marched through the castle gates five minutes ago. "It's not like you're asking the king himself, you just need to talk to… the Grand Huntsman of the Realm..." She clenched her jaw tight before she could say scare herself any further.

Before she really knew what was happening her feet had taken her to the open gates of the palace. A multitude of people was going in and out; some wore the simple clothes of laborers, many looked to be high-class merchants, and a few wore the velvet and satin that signified aristocracy. In any case, the guards stationed there barely spared the lone blonde a glance and Madeline passed into the palace courtyard without trouble. She spotted a middle-aged servant weaving his way through the crowd and lightly tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, where-"

The servant gave her a haughty look and sauntered away.

"Right…" she muttered.

The sound of several horses neighing caught her attention and she followed the noise. The smell of hay, dirt, sweat and manure got stronger as she approached the small (well, small in comparison to the actual castle) stone building that ran along almost all the length of the west wall. A man who appeared to be a stable hand was walking out of the wide double doors when Madeline approached, and since he seemed to have a friendly disposition she approached him.

"Excuse me, where might I find the Grand Huntsman of the Realm?" Madeline asked breathlessly, feeling as if she couldn't inhale properly.

The man looked her up and down, not unkindly, and pointed to another building along the south wall. "He's with the hounds, miss."

Madeline gave him a small bow, earning a surprised look from the man. "Thank you."

* * *

"Women do not hunt."

Madeline's mouth dropped open. She could _feel_ the disgust she had for this man permeating her chests, winding its way around her lungs and making it hard to breathe.

The Grand Huntsman glared at her from behind his extravagant mustache. He was planted firmly in front of the kennels and his wide girth prevented Madeline from seeing the hounds she could hear barking and tussling behind him.

Taking a deep breath, Madeline tried again. "I-I've been hunting all my life, and just because it's not conventional in this kingdom doesn't mean-"

"Women. Don't. Hunt."

Several huntsmen lounging about nearby heard their master's comment and snickered. Madeline was contemplating the merits and drawbacks of shooting those smug looks off their faces when a small commotion brought the men to their feet. Even the Grand Huntsman straightened his posture and adjusted his feathered cap, looking over Madeline's shoulder with something akin to respect.

Turning around, Madeline found herself face to face with a very pretty and _very pregnant_ young woman. Her satin gown was a creamy white except for her cuffs which were trimmed with rosy pink lace. Her auburn hair was caught up in a net of pearls, and around her neck, she wore a stunning diamond necklace. She smiled at Madeline, her eyes flitting from the huntswoman to the Grand Huntsman with curiosity.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked her voice a light chirp.

The Grand Huntsman tried to step in front of Madeline. "She is no one, your High- OUCH!" He yelped as a sturdy boot crushed his toes.

Ignoring his glare, Madeline smiled back at the young woman. She might be soft-spoken, but she wouldn't let this pompous ass speak for her. "I am Madeline, your ladyship. I'm seeking out a position as a royal huntsman." She accompanied her greeting with a courteous bow.

The noblewoman clapped her hands in delight. "Stupendo! We've never had a huntswoman before. I'm sure big brother Gilbert will want to meet you at tomorrow's hunt!" At the mention of the lady's brother, everyone in the area exchanged nervous glances and shuffled their feet. Placing her hands on her protruding abdomen, she returned her attention to the Grand Huntsman. "You'll have someone show her to her room, si?"

The man turned red and his mustache quivered with indignation. He looked like he desperately wanted to protest this entire situation, but the noblewoman must have been too important to argue with because he nodded and snapped his fingers at a footman nearby.

Madeline managed a quick, "Thank you, my lady," before she was swept towards the castle by the blond young man.

"Wow, like, the Grand Huntsman is _not_ a fan of yours," the footman whispered. Madeline glanced at him curiously. He was half a foot shorter than her so she only saw the top of his head. He'd tied back his hair with a bright pink ribbon.

She ran a hand through her own messy hair self-consciously and muttered, "I couldn't care less, so long as I can hunt. Who's Gilbert?"

The boy spluttered, nearly tripping on the steps leading to the castle. "Like, what?! You don't-?"

"I'm new to this country," Madeline explained, trying not to sound as exasperated as she felt. "Who is Gilbert, and who was that lady?"

"That lady was, like, Princess Feliciana. Sister-in-law to _King_ Gilbert!"

It was Madeline's turn to stumble. "I- That was the princess?!" she squeaked. The footman turned to looked at her, revealing a pretty face and bright green eyes. He grinned at her surprise, nodding knowingly.

"Ya, she's married to the king's younger brother." He waved at the crowded courtyard. "It's been so busy 'cause we're getting ready for the royal baby."

"I… The princess wants me to talk to the _king?!"_

Taking pity on the panicking huntswoman, the footman grabbed her hand and tugged her along. "Don't worry about it, she probably won't remember. Baby brain and all that. And even if she does, the king's pretty cool. Like, he's kinda weird and eccentric, but cool." He continued along this vein, but all Madeline heard was a faint buzzing as her brain shut down from the shock of her first day in the big city.

* * *

 **A/N: Just to clarify, this is technically a continuation of Die zwei Bruder. I just changed the chapter title because Madeline's story follows more along the tale of Iron John, whereas Amelia's story will stick to the tale of The Two Brothers (remember, I'm mashing the two stories together).  
**


	10. Der Eisenhans - Part 2

As it turned out, "weird and eccentric" was the tip of the iceberg when it came to King Gilbert.

At first, when she'd spotted him from a distance, Madeline thought the king was an older man. In the early morning light his hair appeared to be a pale grey, but a he got closer to where the huntsmen were gathered she realized that he was an albino. His hair was stark white, his skin almost as pale, and his eyes were violently red. Madeline sidestepped behind two taller huntsmen once she'd gotten a good look at her new liege lord. The last thing she wanted was to draw his attention, despite the helpful footman's encouragement.

The crowd parted as the king's horse was led to him and he mounted. The Grand Huntsman stepped forward and they held a whispered conference for a few minutes. Something the king said must have bothered the Grand Huntsman because when he turned to mount his own horse there was a frown on his face. The king on the other hand looked excited. His eyes roamed the hunters gathered below him eagerly, as if he was searching for something. Madeline felt her stomach drop when his gaze locked onto hers.

"So, you are our huntswoman," he crowed, motioning with one hand for her to approach. Again the crowd made way, but Madeline didn't move. She didn't like the condescension she'd heard in his voice. Instead, she gave a low bow.

King Gilbert raised a thin, white eyebrow and again waved her forward. Deciding not to tempt fate too much she complied this time and stopped a few feet from his charger. She kept her eyes on his riding boots, keenly aware that the king was inspecting her closely. "I take it from your clothing that you aren't from here?" he finally asked. Out of the corner of her eye Madeline saw him bend over and reach out, possibly to lift her chin up. She started back and looked at him directly, a scowl marring her face.

"You are correct, your majesty," she answered, trying her best to keep her tone respectful and almost succeeding.

Luckily for her, the king seemed to find her show of temper amusing. His eyes twinkled with mischief as he said, "Well, I look forward to see what you are capable of." He let out a hissing cackle and tugged at his reins, turning towards the main gate. The other huntsmen followed suit, most of them snickering and looking at her sidelong.

Madeline ground her teeth as she selected a horse and swung into the saddle.

* * *

She ditched the rest of the hunting party as soon as they entered the forest. It was surprisingly easy, especially since the king's eyes seemed to have been glued to Madeline during their entire ride to the woods. Once the hounds had caught the scent of a fox their howls had caught the attention of almost all the hunters, and they dashed into the forest as if the fox was made of pure gold. Madeline simply waited by the treeline until the King and his men were out of sight.

It wasn't long before she'd found a deer trail. She lowered herself to one knee, inspecting the hoofprints left behind in the soft dirt. The trail was well defined, and if Madeline was reading the signs correctly it looked like at least two does and their fawns used it frequently. Rising to her feet, Madeline stepped over the trail and wandered 50 yards upwind before she found her true prize. This new deer trail fainter than the other but still visible to Madeline's keen eyes. She ran her fingers over the bark of a nearby elm, feeling where a buck had scored it with his antlers. Judging by the height of the marks and the span of the hoofprints this buck was well into adulthood. "Quite the catch," she murmured.

* * *

"Well, it would seem our huntswoman has gotten herself lost," the Grand Huntsman chortled, handing his gun to a waiting servant.

Gilbert looked around the courtyard, chewing at his lip. The hunt had been a moderate success; they had bagged several foxes, five wild turkeys and ten braces of pheasants. Unfortunately, nothing larger could be found that day. It wasn't until the party had returned to the castle before anyone noticed that their newest hunter was missing. The king was berating himself thoroughly, he'd promised Feliciana that he would keep an eye on the new girl.

"Gilbert!"

Speak of the devil.

Gilbert dismounted and waved at his sister-in-law. Feliciana was waiting for him on the castle steps with her twin brother. Romano was scowling, but that was nothing new so Gilbert ignored him in favor of kissing Feliciana's hand. "Hallo my sweet little sister," he said, wiggling his eyebrows outrageously. Laughing, Feliciana swatted at him playfully and let her hands rest on her rotund stomach.

"How was your hunt? Did Madeline do well?" she asked eagerly, looking beyond him to the crowd of huntsmen. Gilbert winced.

"About that-"

"There she is!"

Gilbert whipped around. One of the huntsmen was pointing towards the outer gate, his mouth hanging open in shock. Gilbert directed his gaze toward the gate and promptly followed suit. His wayward huntswoman had returned. She was leading her horse rather than riding, and it soon became apparent why she had taken so long to return. Strapped to her horse's back was a white-tailed buck, one of the largest Gilbert had ever seen. Madeline's eyes caught his for a second and she lifted her chin a fraction, as if to say, "Why are you so surprised?" Then the other hunters crowded about her, yelling and trying to examine her buck, and she was lost to sight.

Feliciana clapped her hands. "Yay! She's amazing! I knew she would be as soon as I saw her. Didn't I tell you, Roma?" Romano grunted, but he looked impressed. "I'm going to tell Ludwig!" she turned and hurried inside, her brother trailing behind and telling her to slow down and remember that she was pregnant.

* * *

When Madeline had finally shaken off her admirers and delivered the buck to the royal kitchens she made her way towards her room. She was tired, dangit, and her muscles ached. The buck had proven to be a worthy, and quick, opponent. She turned the corner of the corridor leading to her room and promptly ran into a tall, lean back. Madeline felt the person the back belonged to let out a startled oomph, and she quickly backed up. An apology was on the tip of her tongue, but when the man turned around and she saw it was the king, well...

Instead, she gave a quick, "Your Highness" and bowed. The king waved away the gesture impatiently.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your fine catch, and Princess Feliciana sends her compliments as well," he began. His mouth crooked up into a smirk and he added, "You gave me quite the scare though, disappearing like that."

Madeline pursed her lips, but didn't dare speak. At this point she wasn't sure what the king wanted from her. She wasn't sure what she wanted him to want from her.

Gilbert took a step forward. He decided Madeline's hair looked better outside. He'd noticed in the early morning light that her hair shone like gold. Now, with nothing but the torchlight to illuminate it, her hair had reverted to a dirty blonde.

"How do you plan on repaying me?" he asked.

Madeline's eyes widened and she frowned. "Repay you?" she asked, her voice carrying an undercurrent of danger.

"For scaring me."

Taking a deep breath, Madeline pressed her hands together and raised them to her lips. Nevermind the fact that he had looked somewhat dashing while on horseback, this man was absolutely insufferable. "Perhaps you will accept the fine venison dinner being prepared as we speak as a suitable payment," she finally ground out.

Gilbert paused, decided that Madeline's indigo blue eyes looked lovely in any light (especially when they were flashing with anger), and nodded slowly.

"It will do to start. I hope you will stay closer to the party on our next hunt." He finally moved aside to let her pass.

Madeline huffed in exasperation. "Maybe, but I hunt better alone."

"Oh yes, that's quite obvious," Gilbert quipped, following her at a leisurely pace. "Who taught you how to hunt?"

Madeline stopped so abruptly that Gilbert almost ran into her. She glanced over her shoulder. "My mother."

The king's hissing cackle followed her to her room.

* * *

She didn't see the king for several weeks after that first hunt. News of trouble with the neighboring kingdom swept through the castle and rumors of an upcoming war followed close behind. King Gilbert was so busy with matters of state that he had no time to join in the hunts. His younger brother, Prince Ludwig, went in his stead, but even he attended infrequently. Madeline kept having success during the hunts, and while she didn't allow it to give her a big head, she couldn't deny she liked how each triumph enraged the Grand Huntsman.

It was during her third week as a royal huntswoman that Feliciana's child was born. A national holiday was declared and Madeline caught a large boar for the celebration feast. The birth of Princess Leonora distracted the kingdom from thoughts of war. Even the king took time to celebrate.

The day after the feast, Madeline was wandering through the gardens when she ran into King Gilbert again, not literally this time though. He didn't notice her at first, his gazed was fixed on the rosebushes. Madeline thought about turning around and quietly leaving him to his royal business, but he caught sight of her before she could make her getaway.

"Ah, the awesome huntress!" He picked up his pace until he stood by her side. Madeline noticed the dark shadows under his eyes and the tired slump of his shoulders. When he smiled, it didn't look as genuine as the others she'd seen. "We all enjoyed your boar last night."

Madeline bowed. "Thank you, your majesty," she said, quite sincerely. She couldn't bring herself to be snippy when her monarch seemed likely to topple over from a stiff breeze.

Gilbert looked back at the roses and frowned again. "Are you any good at picking out flowers, or does your expertise lie solely with hunting?" he asked suddenly, almost as if the question had slipped out before he could stop it. Madeline blinked in surprise.

"Uh..." Her mind went blank and she shook her head to clear it. "Well, what do you need the flowers for, highness?"

The king shrugged, looking almost guilty. "I want to bring a bouquet for Feliciana. I won't have much time to be the favorite uncle, because..." He cleared his throat but didn't finish the sentence. Madeline could fill in the rest though.

Because there is going to be a war. Because the king might die defending his people.

Madeline had only heard bad things about the king of the neighboring kingdom. He was greedy and violent, certainly not above throwing away the lives of his subjects in order to conquer more land. Her chest suddenly felt tight. She didn't want this man to die, even if he was insufferable. Unconsciously she let her eyes roam over his features, taking in his sharp cheekbones, his thin lips, and the way his silvery bangs brushed against his forehead.

"I know she likes white flowers, so I was thinking a bouquet of white roses?" Gilbert finally continued, snapping Madeline's attention back to their conversation.

She looked around at the garden, pursing her lips. "It will do to start," she answered, raising an eyebrow at him. Gilbert grinned and this time it looked completely unrestrained. Madeline moved purposefully toward the roses. Taking out her knife she cut several white roses, taking the time to carefully remove all their thorns, then she moved over to another bed and added a handful of white tulips to the bouquet. "Where are the peonies?" she asked, turning towards the king. He pointed to another path, and soon enough she'd finished her bouquet with a few pink peonies.

"You'll want to find a ribbon, to tie it up with," Madeline suggested, handing her bouquet over.

Gilbert looked at it critically, bending his head to sniff. He finally looked up at her, his face still half buried in roses, tulips and peonies. "Perhaps I should make you my personal gardener instead of a huntswoman," he teased.

Madeline tilted her head thoughtfully before disagreeing. "I don't think either of us would be happy with that arrangement, your majesty. Your gardens would be dead in half a season, and I'd be bored out of my mind."

Chuckling, the king turned to go. "Very well, I'll let you be." He paused by a rose bush and grabbed a plump red rose. He handed it to Madeline, his expression turning soft. "Danke, my huntswoman."

* * *

 **A/N: Guess who's done with school for the summer?! *throws confetti* Hopefully, this means I'll be writing more in the near future. I've missed being able to write just for fun.**

 **Also, the flowers in the bouquet have certain meanings.**

 **White roses - purity, innocence, secrecy  
White Tulips - one-sided love  
Peonies - prosperity, bashfulness  
Red roses - true love**

 **Did either of them know the meanings behind the flowers? Who knows. *waggles eyebrows***


	11. Die zwei Brüder - Part 5

The great city was nothing like Elizaveta had said it would be.

Amelia didn't know what to think. Nearly every shop was closed. Every building in the town was decorated with black crepe. The streets were empty and the few people that were walking about all looked haggard and frightened as if something might swoop out of the sky and snatch them up. It was so quiet that Amelia could make out the individual clop-clop clop-clop of every horse she passed. She received distrustful looks from every person she saw, and a few even placed their hands on their sword hilts as if they suspected her of robbing them at any moment.

She entered the first inn she saw, relieved to be out of the public gaze. The innkeeper eyed her when she approached the bar.

"Some ham if you please," Amelia said, pointing to the pig roasting over the huge fireplace. She slapped a gold coin onto the counter and added, "I'll need a room for the night as well."  
The innkeeper, a rather rotund man with beady eyes, gawked at the coin for a moment before snatching it up. He bit it once and seemed satisfied with the result.

"Well, this will also cover your breakfast tomorrow," he said.

Amelia nodded, situating herself on a bar stool. "What's up with this city?"Has the plague been through recently?" she asked, blunt as ever.

The innkeeper paused in the act of placing the coin in his belt. His eyes glazed over as if he was stuck in an unpleasant memory. "If only t'were the plague," he whispered, shuddering once. "No, we have a far greater problem." He leaned in close as if the nearly empty room was crowded with people eager to hear his great secret. "There is a hill two leagues away from our city, and deep in its heart lives a dragon."

Amelia gasped. Roderich had come across a dragon once, but that had been long ago. Dragons were nowhere to be found these days excepting the northern mountains.

"Every week we must send up a youth or maiden for it to feed on, otherwise it will ravage the entire kingdom. It's been twenty years, and now there is only one youth left: our prince. Tomorrow he goes to be devoured."

"That's horrible!" Amelia exclaimed. The door opened and a group of men entered, one of them raising his hand to catch the innkeeper's attention. The innkeeper shrugged and returned to his business. Amelia stayed quiet while her meal was served, and she waited until the innkeeper had finished serving the travelers before calling him over.

"Why hasn't anyone killed the dragon?" she asked.

The innkeeper laughed at this, his wide belly jiggling over his belt. "More knights than I can count have lost their lives trying. It's no use, we must feed the dragon or die. Still," he added, wiping the inside of a mug with a dishrag, "the king has promised that any man that slays the beast will have half his kingdom."

"What if a woman kills the dragon?"

This time the innkeeper almost choked on his own spit, he was laughing so hard. Amelia didn't ask any more questions, but when she went to bed her heart was pounding in her ears.

* * *

Amelia's nose caught the scent of smoke and sulfur first, so strong that she sneezed five times in a row. She let out an irritated 'ugh' and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Looking ahead, peering through the trees, she saw the land rise up into a large hill. About halfway up the hill the grass and trees gave way to bare ground and burnt stumps. At the very top she saw what looked to be the ruins of a church, the stones blackened and crumbling.

Picking up her pace, her scabbard thumping against her thigh, Amelia left the safety of the trees and started climbing the hill. The sky was a steely gray, but streaks of pink and orange announced the coming of dawn. She didn't know exactly when the dragon would expect it's meal or when the prince would arrive to be eaten so she needed to hurry, find the perfect place to wait and watch.

As she climbed, the grass progressively turned browner and drier until she reached the tenuous line where vegetation no longer had any hope of surviving. From then on a dry crunching sound followed her as she waded through ash and sticks of charcoal that used to be branches. Upon reaching the church Amelia had to take a moment to swallow a few mouthfuls of water from her skin. She leaned against one of the pillars for support only to jump back when it wobbled dangerously, the stone under her fingers literally crumbling into dust.

Hoping that the rest of the church would provide better shelter, she walked through the broken archway that had once been a door.

"Oh," she whispered, her voice small and echoey as she peered down the giant hole that used to be the chapel. Charred fragments of benches were scattered about. The pulpit was precariously against the only wall that looked to be stable. It was almost as if...

"Holy crow!"

She could just imagine it: a fire-breathing dragon clawing its way through the hill, bursting from the ground (possibly scattering an entire congregation as it did so) and decimating the entire hillside. No wonder the kingdom was afraid, all the legends she'd ever heard about dragons said that they feared the divine and holy.

A gust of wind, hotter and drier than fifty furnaces, shot out of the hole. It stirred up a cloud of ash and dust as it swirled around the ruined chapel before gushing through the broken windows and door. Amelia was nearly swept off her feet as the wind pushed her back towards the entrance. She settled for crouching by the archway and covering her face. When the wind finally died down a bass growl shook the entire church, so deep and pervasive it could have come from the hill itself.

Still crouching, Amelia slowly approached the lip of the crater. She didn't know what to expect when she cautiously leaned over and peered down the hole, but she was disappointed nonetheless. There was nothing but impenetrable darkness that stretched towards the bowels of the hill. No flicker of flames, no glint of scales, no glowing reptilian eyes, nothing. She sat back on her haunches with a huff of disapprobation, one hand falling to the hilt of her sword.

It seemed like the only thing to do was wait.


	12. Die zwei Brüder - Part 6

And wait she did.

Noon was approaching when, finally, the sound of trumpets woke Amelia from her doze. She startled awake, nearly banging her head against the wall she'd been resting against. With a high-pitched and drawn out groan that would have earned her a side-eye from her father, she stretched her legs and rubbed at the cramped muscles. Another of flourish of trumpets turned her attention to one of the windows.

Far below a procession of finely dressed people had gathered at the foot of the hill. As Amelia watched they split into two groups, forming an aisle hedged in by black silks and satins. At the head of each column, two trumpeters continued to play what Amelia realized was a royal salute. Two figures walked down the aisle, though Amelia could not distinguish their faces from that distance. She watched as one figure hugged the other, tightly and fiercely, before the smaller person slowly started up the hill. The courtiers gave a cry of lament before mounting their horses and riding away.

Amelia watched the lone prince as he approached. His features became more distinct, and by the time he's reached the line separating grass from ash her sharp eyes could make out bright blond hair and dark eyebrows. She crouched lower behind the wall, not wanting him to spot her just yet. He paused at the edge of the ruins, trembling. He jerked back and for a split second  
Amelia thought he would run back down the hill.

But no. Squaring his shoulders he marched through the ruins, stopping only once he'd entered the chapel. The prince shuddered, doing his best to avoid looking at the chasm, instead fixating on the sides and corners of the ruined building. Amelia figured this was a good time to step out of the shadows and sneak up behind him.

"Hi," she said, so close that her breath ruffled the back of his shaggy hair.

The prince screamed.

Amelia winced and held up her arms as he spun around. "Sorr- Woah!" The prince swung out at her and only her fast reflexes saved her from a bruised jaw. She quickly grabbed both of his wrists, pulling and pushing him until his back was pressed against the wall. He struggled against her hold, opening his mouth to scream again. Unthinkingly, Amelia rearranged her hold until one hand was grabbing both of his (rather svelte) wrists and used the other to cover his mouth.

"Will you please calm down?!" Amelia hissed. "Do you _want_ to wake up the dragon?" She paused, trying to think of something else to say, but found herself distracted now that she could look at the prince properly. His eyebrows weren't just dark, they were enormous and currently scrunched together in a murderous glare. His eyes were green, a few shades darker than the bright green of new grass. A pert nose, sharp jaw and finely shaped mouth (well, it felt like a finely shaped mouth under her hand) completed his face.

After a few seconds, she slowly removed her hand from said mouth.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?! Release me at once!" he snapped, glancing behind her toward the hole. The only sign of fear was the way his hands shook under her grip.

"I'm Amelia, I'm here to rescue you, and make me," Amelia replied, smirking the tiniest bit.

The prince gawked at her. "You're here to rescue me? Are you completely insane."

"Not completely, just mostly."

Groaning, the prince gave a half-hearted tug at his wrists. "Lovely. Not only am I getting eaten by a dragon, but I'll be accompanied by some village idiot that took it to her head to play hero!"

Amelia's eyes narrowed at the word 'idiot'. Sure, she might not think things through as well as Madeline, but she was not an idiot. "I'm the only chance you've got a living another day, so maybe cut down on the insults, Your Highness!"

Just then another tornado burst out of the hole, and Amelia instinctively pressed up against the prince as the wind swirled around them in angry gusts. When it finally died down she stepped back and looked at him. Both of their faces were sooty, hers more than his. "So..." she murmured, liking the way his hair was tousled by the wind. "So. Uh, you should probably run back down the hill and hide somewhere."

The prince stared at her, possibly looking for signs of insanity. "You're serious about this." It wasn't a question so much as a statement.

Amelia grinned at patted her sword hilt. "You bet I am! Not many people get to say they killed a dragon."

"That's because dragons kill anyone that try!" the prince hissed. "What makes you think that someone like... _you_ -" he gestured helplessly to the windswept, armorless girl, "-possibly hope to succeed where knights and princes have failed?"

Amelia backed up, pulling out her sword so the prince could see. "How many knights and princes have enchanted swords?" she asked.

Folding his arms, the prince inspected her sword. "Doesn't look enchanted to me."

Huffing in exasperation, Amelia sheathed her sword. "Well, it is, Your Most Royal of Highnesses. A powerful sorcerer gave it to me. It's indestructible, so I figure one good swing should chop that dragon's head clean off."

"What about the other six heads?"

Amelia blinked. "What?"

The prince smirked. "Did no one tell you that this dragon has seven heads, each of them able to breathe fire up to two hundred feet? And did they also forget to mention that its teeth are so poisonous it only takes one bite to kill ten elephants?"

Glowering first at the prince and then at the hole, Amelia took a moment to compose her answer. "First of all, smarty prince, that dragon is venomous, not poisonous. Secondly, that still doesn't change the fact that you should run and hide before it comes out to eat you."

"I just said-"

Amelia gripped the front of his tunic, bringing him in close. "I'm saving you whether you like it or not!" she snapped. "Hasn't your kingdom suffered enough? Besides, just because you've given up doesn't mean I have to."

Licking his lips, the prince studied her face. He was surprised by how this waif had gone from flippant confidence to a seriousness that bordered on... nobility. "My name is Arthur," he said quietly, repressing a grin at the shocked look on the girl's face. "If you're going to save me, then you might as well know my name."

Grinned her ear-to-ear grin, Amelia released him and nodded. "Okay Arthur, find somewhere to hide. This'll be over before you know it."

Arthur hesitated, not wanting to leave Amelia by herself. Amelia's grin turned wicked. "Aw, do you want to give me a kiss for luck, Your Worshipfulness?"

Flushing a deep red all the way down to his neck, Arthur turned and stomped down the hill, yelling over his shoulder, "I'd rather kiss a bear you stuck up, half-witted, scruffy-looking goat herder!"

"Who's scruffy-lookin'?" Amelia yelled after him. She ground her teeth together in frustration, turning back to the hole.  
"No reward is worth this!"

* * *

 **A/N: Star Wars references are the best kind of references.**


	13. Der Eisenhans - Part 3

The next time they met, Madeline was not in such a peaceable mood. As soon as she saw the king step into the gardens for his daily stroll she was after him like a hawk that's spotted a rabbit. His happy grin upon seeing her quickly turned nervous when he noticed her dark expression. "My huntswoman-"

"Why pray tell, am I forbidden to fight?!" she hissed, getting right to the point. Gilbert winced and backed up, but Madeline was having none of it. She didn't stop until his backside was inches from a rosebush, caught between curved thorns and sharp eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to sidestep around her and failing.

Madeline grabbed one of his hands, and the sudden contact made him freeze in shock. Her fingers, he thought inanely, looked too slim to hold a gun, and yet he could feel the rough calluses across her upper palms as the rubbed against his skin.  
Madeline's eyes flashed. "You're gathering an army," she prompted as if speaking to a child.

"Yyyes," Gilbert replied.

"You'll need every soldier you can find."

Gilbert thought about their enemy, about how his small kingdom was outnumbered four to one. "Yes."

"Well, when I went to enlist I was laughed out of the room!" she finished with a yell, letting go of the king's hand to throw it up in the air.

Gilbert's mouth twitched the tiniest bit. "We need every able-bodied man to fight."

Madeline wanted to scream. What was with this kingdom?! "Oh, so my impeccable aim and tracking skills are of no use to you?" she queried, her voice becoming dangerously sarcastic.

Straightening up, Gilbert's expression became stern. "Hunting a deer isn't the same as taking a man's life." He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "I want to spare you from that if I can."

Something soft and unexpectedly warm seemed to melt inside of Madeline's chest. It caught her off guard, and the warm press of the king's hand on her shoulder did nothing to help her flustered thoughts. Sighing, she shrugged out of his grip. "Thank you, your highness. But that doesn't change the fact that this kingdom is my home now, and I want to defend it."

Gilbert leaned in closer, catching her indigo eyes with his crimson ones. "I don't think we can win, Madeline," he whispered, low and despairing. "I know we can't win. We're simply outnumbered. Even if the whole army had your skill, we'd be wiped out."

Madeline sucked in a breath. She'd guessed as much from the somber faces of Gilbert's commanders, but she'd tried to stay hopeful. Now the panic she'd managed to repress thus far flared up in a hurry, going from a dull ache to the sharp jab of a knife. "So... what? Are you going to fight anyway? You're just going to- to- to throw your life away?" She bit her lip before a sob escaped.

Running a hand through his already messy hair, Gilbert looked away. "What else can I do? What kind of king would I be if I didn't try to defend my people?" He attempted to smile at her cheerfully, wishing he could get rid of the unshed tears he saw in her eyes. "To be honest, I'll feel much better knowing you're here, close to my brother and his family."

He pulled one of her hands to his lips. The kiss was so soft, barely a brush of the lips. "I leave in two days. Will you see me off?"

It wasn't right. His words felt hollow to Madeline's ears. Unfinished. Squeezing her eyes tight, she nodded.

* * *

Two days later, after the entire city had turned out to bid farewell to the king and his army, Madeline was racing towards the forest. She barely slowed down when she passed the treeline, already knowing the area by heart. Only when she'd reached a clearing in the heart of the forest did she pull her horse to a halt. Swinging off the saddle she left the horse to graze while she paced back and forth, her fingers drumming against the hilt of her sword.

After a few long minutes, she paused and cupped her hands around her mouth. "RODERICH! RODERICH! RODERICH!" She yelled. Her voice echoed through the trees. An eerie silence followed. "FATHER!" She tried, louder and more desperate.

"I'm here, dear."

She spun around, her heart fit to burst when she saw the wizard standing by her horse. They quickly embraced. Roderich made shushing noises as Madeline sniffled into his shoulder. He waited for her to calm down before wiping away a few tears.

"What's wrong?"

Madeline leaned back, taking her father by both shoulders and looking him dead in the eye.

"I need an army."

"What?!"

Curbing her impatience, Madeline explained the dire situation. Roderich's frown deepened as he listened. When she finished, he sighed ruefully.

"I promised to never perpetuate violence or add to human suffering. Madeline, I don't think I can in good conscience use my magic to cause more bloodshed."

Tears pricked at Madeline's eyes again and she angrily rubbed at them. "Father, this army- their leader is a terrible man! If this kingdom falls he'll move on to the next, and the next, and the next. If we don't help now, then Gil- thousands of other people will die, and those that don't will be under the thumb of a tyrant!" Roderich bit his lip, his resolve wavering. Madeline pressed on. "Mother saved you from an evil king. Will you turn your back on those in a similar predicament?"

For an agonizingly long moment, her father didn't move. Just as Madeline was about to try another argument he looked up, squaring his shoulders. "Very well."

He stepped back, pulling a wand out of thin air. Bending over he drew magic symbols on a patch of dirt, murmuring under his breath as he did so. The trees around the clearing began to shake, creaking and groaning as if the winds of a hurricane were attempting to uproot them. Madeline watched, wide-eyed, as a seam appeared on each tree. Then they slowly split open, as if giant invisible hands were pulling the trees apart and exposing their very centers. Out of each hole, a wooden soldier stepped out, armed with a wickedly sharp lance. Roderich's spell extended further and further, and more and more wooden men surrounded the clearing until Madeline was sure that the whole forest had been awakened.

Roderich's chant changed, his voice going deeper. The ground rumbled and split open, and knights made out of stone burst from the earth, seated on granite chargers. All of them, wood and stone alike, stood to attention. Their blank eyes followed Madeline's every move. Shivering, she turned back to her father who was just finishing his spell. He straightened up slowly as if every joint ached.

His voice was raspy when he spoke. "They will obey you, and you alone. Once the battle is over you must bring them back to the forest so they can return to their homes." With a sigh, he leaned against one of the wooden soldiers for support. Looking his daughter up and down critically, he waved his wand once more.

Madeline gasped as a cool wind rushed up and down her body. When it finally stopped, she realized her hunting clothes had been replaced by a red suit of armor. Her horse (which had remained remarkably calm up to this point) whinnied in alarm as he too was girded up for war. Roderich handed Madeline her helmet.

"Please be safe," he begged, kissing her cheek.

"I will."

She mounted her horse and was about to give the order to march when she paused. "How is Amelia doing?" she asked.

Roderich sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She hasn't called for my help though, so she probably hasn't gotten into too much trouble."


	14. Die zwei Brüder - Part 7

**A/N: I feel like this chapter might need a T+ or M rating or at the very least a trigger warning for those who are sensitive to blood (and somewhat explicit fight scenes). I dunno, maybe you kids are so desensitized to violence you don't need a warning. The following chapter contains a death match between a human and a dragon, so just be prepared.**

* * *

There was no warning, only fire.

Amelia was bowled over by the pillar of flames that erupted from the crater. She quickly rolled away putting out the fire on the front of her tunic. A tremor, larger than any she'd felt thus far, sent her staggering as she tried to regain her footing. The firespout finally stopped and she scampered out of the church, drawing her sword and turning to face the beast.

A clawed foot the size of a horse gripped the edge of the hole, then another. The diamond white scales covering it were blinding in the sunlight. Amelia watched with an almost academic fascination as ebony claws the size of spears dug into the earth and huge, sinewy muscles bunched together as the dragon slowly emerged.

It was taller than the tallest tree in Amelia's home forest, and it did indeed have seven heads. Each head peered in a different direction, searching, as the dragon finished climbing out of the hole and wrapped its heavy tail around its legs like an overgrown cat. One of the heads spotted Amelia and in an instant fourteen golden eyes were staring at her. Amelia froze like a bird caught in the gaze of a snake. It seemed as if those burning eyes were peering through her flesh to the very fiber of her soul. Instinct made her tighten her grip on her sword and hold it up higher, a pitiful barrier between her and the monster. The head in the middle began to chuckle, it's forked tongue slipping past jagged teeth.

"Well, it isn't every day we get a meal polite enough to bring along a toothpick."

Amelia flushed, adjusting her stance and puffing out her chest. "Sorry, but using this toothpick comes with certain risks: decapitation, for one."

All seven heads laughed, and as they did globs of spit flew from their mouths. Amelia barely managed to dodge out of the way before a particularly large drop hit the ground where her foot had been. It sizzled and bubbled, letting off a column of steam.  
The middle head shook with mirth. "I can't say I'm disappointed. It's been awhile since we got a challenge."

"Aye, and most of the others tried to run off by now," a head to the right said, looking at Amelia with interest. The other heads nodded in agreement.

"How about we give her the first blow?" the middle head asked. "Otherwise this will end too quickly." A murmur of assent passed among the seven heads and they all turned to look at Amelia again. "Make it a good one," the middle head advised, shifting its tail so as to not hinder its legs. For a moment neither beast nor challenger moved.

In that moment, with her heart thudding like a jackrabbit, Amelia's eyes picked up every single detail. She saw how the dragon's heads were fanned out, ready to strike from every angle. She noticed how the dragon was crouched, ready to spring. (It really did act like an overgrown cat.) She realized that a frontal assault would never work, that she'd be torn to pieces after the first blow.

Amelia charged straight for the dragon's heart.

The dragon shivered in surprise. This human, unburdened by heavy armor, was quick. Not very bright, but quick. It watched with lazy amusement as the human yelled, swing the sword high over her head. After they'd chomping the fool into bits they would hunt down the other human hiding in the woods. She almost within reach of its claws.

Then Amelia pivoted.

For a single, terrifying second Amelia thought it wouldn't work. Her left foot was sliding out from underneath her, slipping on the sooty ground. Gravity, the cruel mistress, insisted that Amelia flop to the ground in front of the dragon and utterly spoil her plan. But no, her right foot flailed out and planted itself firmly on the ground. With almost no loss in speed, she charged to the right, away from dragon's heart and instead towards-

Seven bloodcurdling screams ripped through the air as Amelia cut off the dragon's tail with a clean swipe. She barely had enough time to cover her face with her arm before boiling blood splattered all over her. The severed appendage writhed on the ground for a few seconds before going limp. The dragon lashed out with fire, seven tongues of flame scorching the ground around it. Amelia ducked behind a crumbling pillar and was out of sight before any of the heads saw her.

As the dragon turned it stumbled and moaned, off balance without its tail. "You wretch!" the heads hissed, looking in every direction.

Amelia winced as she flexed her hand, now covered with burns from the scalding blood. Her now sticky clothing had protected the rest of her body. She peeked over her makeshift hiding place, watching with trepidation as three heads were slowly weaving their way towards her.

"We can smell your fear, human worm," one of the heads hissed.

Another head had reached the pillar, nosing it curiously. "We would have killed you quickly and painlessly as a tribute to your bravery, but now you'll writhe in agony for your little trick." A drop of venom fell onto the pillar, eating through the stone in a matter of seconds. "If you come out now, we might lessen your sentAAAAAGH!"

The other six heads watched in horror as Amelia sprang to her feet and plunged her sword into the seventh head, going through the eye socket and brain until the tip of the blade poked out of the back of its skull. The head and neck went limp and motionless while Amelia did the exact opposite. In the blink of an eye, she pulled her sword free and sprang at the two other heads nearest her. With two mighty sweeps, she'd decapitated both of them. The dragon scrambled away, tripping over their own feet in an effort to put some distance between them and the sword-wielding maniac.

For a moment Amelia thought the dragon would try to retreat. It was swaying back and forth, the four heads bobbing up and down in confusion. The two neck stumps left two steaming red trails in their wake as blood gushed out. _Surely_ , Amelia thought, _it'll die of blood loss before long._ Breathing heavily, she lowered her sword.

Something deadly flashed in those eight golden eyes, and the dragon seemed to rally. Amelia yelped as the dragon unexpectedly charged, three heads racing forward in a coordinated attack. They rammed into her with the strength of a raging bull, pinning her to the ground. _That's gotta be at least three ribs_ , she thought as a series of cracks rippled through her chest. The heads reared back, opening their mouths to reveal all of their needle-sharp teeth.

Turning her head, Amelia saw where her sword had landed, just a few feet to her left. If she could just-

The heads whipped forward, fangs ready to sink into human flesh. They only found soot, however, as Amelia rolled out of the way just in time. Ignoring her screaming ribs, she grabbed her sword and shakily got to her knees. The heads charged forward again. Thinking quickly, Amelia dived for the ground and flipped onto her back. Above her were three scaly necks. Swinging wildly, Amelia managed to slice off all three heads.

She then immediately regretted her decision as they all promptly fell on her, one of them pinning her sword hand to the ground. A tortured scream ripped through her body as her abused ribs send schisms of agony through her frame. Gasping, she tried to push the heads off of her chest and legs with her free hand, but their combined weight was too much. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

As everything around her faded to black, she could just make out the sound of the dragon howling with rage, followed by a rumble as the ground shuddered beneath her. A faint impression of grass green eyes followed her as she dived head-first into oblivion.


	15. Der Eisenhans - Part 4

The battlefield was on a grassy plane almost a day's march from the castle, yet somehow - Madeline suspected Roderich had helped - Madeline's army reached the scene of battle in less than two hours. It was just as well, she was almost too late. Cresting a ridge, she could see that Gilbert's smaller army was surrounded by the enemy horde.

Twisting in her saddle, she addressed her... men?

"Infantry, I want you to split up and attack the flanks. Cavalry, follow me."

Wordlessly, the tree men obeyed. Splitting into two groups they charged down the hill faster than any man could possibly run. The enemy soldiers didn't notice the oncoming threat until they were being attacked. Even from far away Madeline could see confusion and panic set in as they realized their attackers were not human. Many broke ranks and their tight formations quickly unraveled.

Madeline pulled her visor down until her face was completely covered. She patted her horse's flank. "Ready?"

The horse whinnied encouragingly.

"Good, because I'm not." With that she drew her sword and charged, the ground rumbling as hundreds of stone knights followed. The cavalry was battering ram, bludgeoning their way through the already frightened horde so quickly that Madeline was soon in the midst of her own countrymen. They quickly backed away from her, frightened by the mysterious red knight that had appeared out of nowhere with a supernatural army in their wake.

Madeline's eyes searched through the crowd until she found the king. Gilbert was battered and bruised, and he was holding his left arm awkwardly, but he seemed to be okay. He tried to make his way to her, but Madeline had already moved on, once again joining the fray.

Adrenaline made everything crystal clear, and yet it was a blur. The clang of steel against steel was deafening. She didn't register anything as she cut her way through dozens of men. All Madeline felt was resolve. Her only goal was to make them stop.

Soon enough more men were running away than fighting. Once they realized these men of bark and stone couldn't be killed they quickly lost heart and began retreating. Even the commands of their king - who, to Madeline's disgust, was far away on the other side of the field with a retinue of bodyguards - couldn't stop them from fleeing. When Madeline charged towards the evil king he quickly turned tail and ran.

It was eerily quiet when Madeline reined in her horse. Her army stood to attention, motionless now that there were no foes to be fought, and Gilbert's army barely made a sound. They didn't even cheer, so in shock were they by the strange warriors in their midst.

Madeline's stomach lurched. Everything was suddenly too much. The dead bodies littered across the field, the sound of her own breath echoing in her helmet, the heat of the sun beating down on her armor. She was so tired, and she ached everywhere. None of her enemies had been able to pierce her armor, but that hadn't stopped some of them from trying.

Her enemies...

Vivid memories assaulted her now that she had time to think. She'd stabbed a man in the eye, pierced another man through the heart. More than a few men had been crushed to death by the hooves of her horse.

Groaning she pulled off her helmet. As she did, she noticed that her gauntlets were sticky. Looking down she gagged at the sight of her hands and breastplate. The once shiny red metal was covered with dark brown stains. Blood.

She leaned over the side of her horse and vomited noisily.

Jerkily she wiped her mouth and put the helmet back on. She turned about and nudged her horse into a gallop. She wanted to go back to the forest. Her soldiers followed, leaving behind her awestruck countrymen.

* * *

"Does anyone know who that was?" Gilbert demanded, looking around at his officers. They all shrugged. Huffing, he waved them away and they left to organized their battered army.

Gilbert thought back to the moments just after their victory, when the red knight had chased off their enemy. He'd been too far away to make out any distinct features, but when the mysterious knight had taken off his helmet Gilbert had noticed golden blond hair gleaming in the sunlight. It was... familiar.


End file.
